


Hunger

by tom_the_holland



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 05:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tom_the_holland/pseuds/tom_the_holland





	1. Chapter 1

Katniss and Gale


	2. Chapter 2

There was a week until the Games started and Peeta had been training his ass off in preparation.

He walked towards the men’s toilets and shut the door, walking to the urinals. He unzipped and started taking a leak when the door to the bathroom opened and Cato entered. Out of the corner of his eye, Peeta saw Cato stick a maintenance sign on the door before jamming the door stop behind it.

Peeta finished peeing and went to walk out of the bathroom, but Cato stepped in front of him and grabbed him by the shoulders. “Where you going, Lover-boy?”

“Let go of me, Cato,” Peeta said, trying to sound tough but failing to stop his voice from shaking.

“Come on, Lover-boy, don’t fancy a romp in the toilet?” Cato laughed and pushed Peeta back against the wall.

Peeta tried to wriggle free but Cato was too strong. Cato grabbed Peeta’s wrist and rubbed his palm against his own hard cock. “This is what you do to me, Lover-boy.”

Peeta felt himself blush. Cato moved his face close to Peeta’s and ran his tongue up the younger boy’s face. “What do I do to you?” Cato asked, and pulled at Peeta’s trousers.

Peeta’s hands found Cato’s wide, muscular back while Cato pulled his tracksuit bottoms down.

Cato pulled off his own top and tracksuit and kissed Peeta hard on the lips while pulling his top over his head. They rubbed their half-naked selves against each other, making out in the urinals.

Cato’s hands went down the back of Peeta’s underwear, squeezing the fifteen-year-old’s ass roughly. He lifted Peeta off the floor and Peeta straddled him as he carried him towards the showers.

He set Peeta down, standing on the shower floor. Cato sat a few feet away on the small dividing fence separating the showers from the rest of the bathroom.

“Pull down your underpants,” Cato commanded. Peeta obeyed. Cato whipped out his own dick, looking at Peeta’s naked body.

Peeta was in awe of Cato’s body. He was so fit, his muscles were massive and his body hair was perfectly suited to him. He had a few hairs on his chest, between his pecs, which were as blond as his hair and barely noticeable. His armpit hair was a lot more spread and dense than Peeta’s sparse ones. He had a light trail of blond hair running from below his belly button to his pubes. His pubes were trimmed to a perfect length and surrounded an impressive penis. I looked about 8 inches from where Peeta was stood. His was only five and a bit.

“Nine and a half inches,” Cato grinned, noticing Peeta staring. Cato started stroking his dick, rubbing it aggressively and masterfully.

“What are you doing?” Peeta asked the eighteen-year-old.

Cato looked confused. “I’m wanking to you.”

“What’s that mean?” Peeta was confused.

“You've never wanked?”

“Umm... no?”

“Come here.”

Peeta walked up to the tiled, waist-high fence Cato was sat on.

“Get it hard,” Cato commanded.

Peeta looked embarrassed. Cato sighed and reached over to Peeta’s soft, small dick. Cato gently rubbed it until Peeta got hard.

Peeta’s dick looked a lot shorter than Cato’s and less than half the girth. 

Cato let go of Peeta’s now-hard dick and picked up his own. “Hold it like this.”

Peeta held his the same way.

“Now like... pump back and forth.”

Peeta unconfidently rubbed his dick with his hand.

“And just keep going until you cum.”

Peeta didn’t know what that meant, but he figured Cato would do it first.

Cato’s strokes started to slow and his dick started twitching, shooting out thick blobs of a white liquid onto his torso. His cum was really thick and globby and so much came out of his long dick. His chest was absolutely plastered with cum.

Peeta felt himself ready to climax and he slowed down like Cato had and a clear, thin liquid shot from his dick.

There was hardly any of it and it was infinitely thinner and more transparent than Cato’s next to him.

“Why is mine so different?” Peeta asked.

“Just ‘cus you’re younger. It gets whiter and thicker as you get older. I am eighteen, remember?”

Peeta wiped his cum off of his small abs.

“Lick it,” Cato said. “It’s nice.”

Peeta hesitated, but obeyed. It tasted... salty.

“Have mine, too,” Cato suggested.

Peeta licked Cato’s cum off his tanned chest. Some was caught in his chest hair and he licked it out. Peeta swallowed the older boy’s cum.

“Bend over, I have something else to show you.” 

Peeta bent over.

“Do you know how to have sex with a girl?” Cato asked Peeta, looking at the younger boy’s asshole.

“Yeah, I stick my dick in her vagina.” Peeta replied somewhat confidently.

“Well this is similar, but instead of a girl’s vagina, I use your... ass.”

Peeta stood up again.

“What? No way.”

“Lover-boy, it feels good.”

“Then let me do it to you!”

“Afterwards.”

“No.” 

Cato looked at Peeta angrily. He was going to fuck this kid. That’s what this was all about. He slammed Peeta to e floor and climbed on top of him and held both his arms above his head with one hand. Peeta’s armpits had a few hairs in them, but nothing compared to Cato’s. 

With his other hand, Cato shoved Peeta’s head into his hairy armpit and relished the feeling. At the same time Cato licked the boy’s pit.

“Are you going to behave or am I going to have to hurt you?” Cato asked.

Peeta pulled his head out of Cato’s armpit and nodded.

Cato let him stand up. Peeta ran straight for the door.

Cato got to him before he could open it.

Cato punched him hard in the face. Peeta went down, shouting out.

Peeta was unconscious, or at least drifting in and out.

Cato’s erection was so hard it hurt.

He lifted up Peeta’s legs and lined his cock up with Peeta’s tight, virgin asshole.

In one smooth motion Cato pushed all nine and a half inches of his dick into Peeta.

Peeta’s ass felt warm and wet and tight and it stung slightly but that just made it feel better.

Peeta shouted out in pain and Cato could see tears in his eyes. Cato thrusted violently in and out of Peeta’s ass, using the teenaged twink’s thin body to masturbate.

Peeta’s body was violently being pulled and Cato could see the burst blood vessels in the boy’s face where he had knocked him out.

Cato felt himself climaxing and pulled out. Peeta’s hole slowly took its tight shape back and Cato ejaculated his thick white cum all over the fifteen-year-old’s face.

As he dropped the kids legs to the floor he notice the same clear liquid as before on Peeta’s torso.

“You came too, huh? That means you liked it, too, you dirty fag. You did want it. You did want my massive dick, after all. You did want it, you were just being a drama queen. A little girl.  
“You certainly have the tiny dick to pass as one. You felt like one, inside. You haven’t got a hair on your little-baby-girl body. You’re fucking worthless as a guy.  
I had to show you how to jerk off for fuck’s sake! What kind of bitch boy doesn’t even know how to beat his dick.”

Cato lifted Peeta up from under the armpits. Peeta was conscious again and Cato’s cum was dribbling down his face.

“Come back to training when you’re ready. But you’ll have to come naked.”

Cato put on his clothes and took Peeta’s with him. He left the bathroom, leaving Peeta naked, crying and sexually assaulted in the bathroom.


End file.
